


31 days of kink or Kinktober Prompts

by TurboFerret



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboFerret/pseuds/TurboFerret
Summary: Posting haphazardly and all in a bunch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Deep-Throating

-”You really don’t have to…” Prowl stopped abruptly, sucking a sharp intake. His processor was reeling from the 180 degree turn their evening had taken once Jazz joined their afterwork gathering.

 

They had clashed form the very start up to the point where they decided to settle their dispute in the alley behind the bar. Prowl had expected violence then.

 

Now - doorwings scraping against the peeling wall of the dingy alley and praying that nobody would see them he looked down and admitted loudly how wrong he was in his initial assessment of Jazz. 

 

Jazz just smirked up at him, kneeling on the dirty filthy pavement and swallowed his length whole.


	2. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not posting this in the right order - more like in the order as I write the chapters up.

4\. Mirror Sex

* * *

 

They had finally captured him after a long chase. However the challenge itself was far from over.

Prowl clutched his cup of tar, observing their captIve behind a two-way mirror as another moan made him shift his stance and avert his optics. Did he Have to do that?

They had successfully captured the polyhexian thief? Vandalist? Spy? Prowl was not sure any longer, the mech’s portfolio of criminal behaviours was so extensive it gave him a processor ache.

But this? What was he even trying to do?

Prowl lifted his optics again at the focal point of that display - a writhing and moaning polyhexian sprawled shamelessly on the interrogation table. One ped propped on the edge of the poor suffering furniture, valve cover open, lubricant squelching between the black pumping fingers and dripping down the table leg.

Prowl rubbed his chevron as the black and white mech arched his back, giving the spectators behind the mirror a show of a valve stretched tightly around his knuckles.

Nobody else was in the interrogation room and there was no way for the culprit to know if he was being watched by anyone.

He set the cup of tar down and vented, why did he always get the weird cases?


	3. DAy 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who's scampered out of the cave? This is a soft of carry-over from the previous chapter.  
> October is almost over so I had to cram more interesting kinks inside a single fick but to make it longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate-fucking/Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, Intercrural Sex, Orgasm Denial

Melodic laughter tinkled from the shady alley. Prowl turned on his headlights, cocked his gun and went in, following the sound. Soon enough a greyed frame came into the view, slumped against the side of the wall, the mech was dead but he looked blissful, as if he’d died of extasy.

 

The sound of giggles and tinkling of bells skittered along his frame, too faint to perceive with audials but present enough against Prowl’s doorwings to clue him in it was real.

 

_-“Come, sweetness, come play with me.”_

 

Lilting whispers teased so close to his helm Prowl had to whip around to make sure nobody was standing next to him.

 

Doorwings rigid, Prowl snarled at the disembodied voice and ignored it out of spite, instead leaning to investigate the victim.

 

_-“ He ain’t gonna leave but I might change mah mind.”_

 

Prowl marked the coordinates of the body and summoned the forensics, he had a trail to follow. For now the whispers had fallen silent as if the voice had left after all. Prowl did not call out to it, the whispers would return soon enough, he knew. After all, he did not want to make the other think he was desperate.

 

So he followed the trail of freshly-disrupted crates and came upon a splotch of liquid. It was nothing like energon but it was fresh and surely and internal fluid. Prowl took a forensics kit and a tiny pipette to take the samples.

 

-”There’s more where this came from, ya know. _”_

 

Spoken in a slightly peeved drawl, but definitely spoken by a physical being, good - this Prowl could follow up on. He turned around to look at his mysterious companion. All sleek and curvy, the being looked as if it had been cast in liquid metal that took a shape of a mech. The only glass structure on his chassis was an icy blue visor.

 

-”I do not like speaking to disembodied voices.”

 

The other smirked and casually examined his claws, aware that Prowls’ full attention was on him.

 

-”Speaking of which where is the body?”

 

The visored mech hopped to sit on top of the crate just in front of Prowl, -”Ah’ve packaged it nicely for ya but ah want my reward now. -Nu-uh, no objections.” the creature interjected before Prowl could voice any of his reasons. -”Want your evidence? Play with me.”

 

Striking a deal with this creature, Jazz as he’d introduced himself, had been a blessing and a curse. Prowl still remembered their first meeting in that enforcer precinct.

 

-”Prowler, ah swear ah’ll eat yer evidence if ya don’ get over ‘ere.” Jazz leant back on his elbows and bent one of his knees, exposing his valve cover.

 

-“I thought you had more refined tastes.”

 

Prowl approached the mech and trailed his digitips over the smooth metal of Jazz’s leg plating.

 

-“Pfft, enforcers are passable.” A glint of a visor and a sharp smile. Prowl canted his doorwings back and bent his helm with a smirk, he’d walked into that one.

 

-“Yet you seem to enjoy our company.”

 

A finger trailed up from the bottom of Jazz’s valve cover and it snicked back. -“Your company ya dumbass...Pit.” Jazz arched when Prowl gave his valve a long, broad lick. He parted his legs Further, inviting more of Prowl’s warm chassis.

 

-“Oh, so am I your favorite?”  

 

The question hung in the air and an answer to it could potentially change their entire arrangement. Jazz was not yet ready for such a change.

 

With a huff, he rolled his optics but his valve was already leaking. -“Ah don’ remember ya talking this much when we first met.”

 

-“You must be rubbing off on me.”

 

With a growl Jazz hooked his leg around Prowl’s helm and pushed him closer to where he wanted him.

 

-“Shut up already.”

 

Prowl chuckled and lavished Jazz’s valve with a sloppy kiss. Surely enough those sharp claws skittered over the tips of his doorwings, seeking purchase. Despite his crass language, Jazz had never hurt Prowl, not even a scratch from those sharp claws that could render metal.

 

Having such tightly-leashed power writhing at his touch was an incredible high for Prowl. The fine tremors on Jazz’s warm plating only spurned him on. Finally he grabbed Jazz’s hips and pulled him closer to properly work his valve. He lapped voraciously at the sweet, oily lubricant.

 

Jazz sobbed, bending his back in near-perfect arch. A soft -“Frag.” Escaped as Prowl pushed his glossa deeper.

 

But Prowl was not done yet. He removed his warm mouth and settled for rough fingering.

 

-“You love it, don’t you? Being defiled by a mere mortal.”

 

Disliking what he heard, Jazz bared his fangs at Prowl but that did not deter the Praxian in the slightest.

 

-“You snarl, yet when it comes to pleasure.” Prowl twisted his fingers just so, pinching Jazz’s anterior node. He then leant towards the sensitised nub and sucked on it. Jazz moaned lustily, tweaking the tip of Prowl’s doorwing gently in reprimand.

 

-“Such a slut.”

 

Prowl murmured sardonically, pulling gis fingers out abruptly and licking them clean of the valve fluids. Jazz squirmed uncomfortably in the wet patch of his own making. He was not done yet and judging by how hot Prowl was running, he was just getting started.

 

-“P-Prowl please.”

 

-“Tell me I’m your favorite and you will not have to beg.”

 

Jazz whined, torn between the pleasure of arousal and the ancient taboo. Prowl did not let him recuperate, instead he pulled Jazz off the crate and kissed him roughly and pushed him with his back against the wall, while hoisting one of Jazz’s legs up. With a cruel smile he hooked  his digits in the rim of Jazz’s exposed valve and tugged up sharply.

 

-“You come for me, you demand my attention, you beg for me to claim you. Is there anyone else who does that?”

 

Frankly, Prowl did not care for the answer to this question they had never sworn fidelity but it still served to drive his point. He resumed fingering Jazz, making him gasp.

 

-“Or is it that you find me exotic and do this for the novelty of it?”

 

Jazz hissed at the rough treatment but did not object.

 

-“Answer me.”

 

Prowl's voice was steady but his optics smouldered. When Jazz failed to do so, Prowl stopped completely and took a step back from his trembling partner.

 

-“I refuse to be a frag toy, Jazz.”

 

Jazz curled his claws into fists and glared at Prowl with bitter contempt. How dared he?

 

-“Ya Dunno no what ya asking for.”

 

-“Then Tell me, explain to me.”

 

Silence lingered between them, the delicious sexual tension broken. When Jazz failed to come up with anything, Prowl sighed, disappointed, exhaustion finally making his doorwings droop.

 

-“Come find me when you’ve made up your mind.”

 

He turned to leave, Jazz had already vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this went to crazy amount of places.


End file.
